Devon
by Sullen-mistress
Summary: Ginny meets a transfer from Durmstrang, are the rumors about the new girl true? Rating for later chapters. Femslash femfem Yuri what ever you want to call it. WIP
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything but Devon and maybe my imagination... I hope.

xxxxx

She smiled to herself as she stepped, after long last, into the Great Hall once more and gazed up at the starry black ceiling. She almost hated to admit it but, she had missed the school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry during her summer holidays and was actually eager to come back to start her sixth year and also see all of her friends again. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and was greeted by Luna Lovegood, whom she sat beside. Soon every one was seated, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had ended up sitting across from Ginny and Luna as well as the few others that had joined them.

They watched as the first years step on to the stage lead by Professor McGonagall in a single file line, most of them looking as the first years always did—nerves, some looking up in awe at the bewitched ceiling, while others stared fearfully into the crowd of students sitting at the four long house tables—Luna nudged Ginny lightly to get her attention. "Hey look at her," she said pointing to the very end of the long line of bodies. "Doesn't she look a little old for a first year?" Ginny squinted to get a better look at the far away girl. She did indeed look too old to be a first year nor, did she seem as anxious as most of the people ahead of her in the line. Her eyes were heavily outlined with black eyeliner and the top of her left ear was pierced with a small silver hoop. Though the thing that really caught her eye about the girl was she had short, just barely chin-length red hair a little like her own had been before she had grown it out and put a few black streaks in it, except it was of a darker hue.

"Yeah she does... and get alode of her hair, that can't be her natural color."

Luna nodded in agreement. "No kidding, it almost looks like the color of blood or something."

Ginny did not answer, as the Sorting Hat had begun its traditional song, though it changed every year. After the hat was finished its song the Great Hall rang with applause, as the clapping died down Professor McGonagall began to unroll a long scroll of parchment. One by one the first years were called forward and sorted, every time the old hat shouted out the house that particular student would belong to cheers erupted from the according table.

Within a few minutes there were but two people to be sorted before it was the red-haired, mystery girl's turn to place the Sorting Hat on her head. The first was sorted into Ravenclaw and the second—a boy who looked a little more anxious then the ones before him—was greeted by a loud cheer form the Hufflepuff house table. Before the girl could sit down and place the Sorting Hat upon her head Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "I would like to introduce miss Devon Merow, she has transferred here from Durmstrang and will be staying with us for the school year, attending normal sixth year classes with the house that she is sorted into. I trust you will welcome her with open arms." At that he took his seat once more.

Luna grinned and nudged Ginny again. "Told you!" She whispered.

Ginny nodded, overhearing Hermione murmuring something about there not being a transfer in years to Harry and Ron, who seemed to be not at all interested. The redhead sat on the three-legged stool and placed the animated hat upon her head. The hat did not shout out the house that she would be in right away; rather it seemed to be taking its sweet time in deciding. Finally after what had to be a minute or so the tear near the brim of the Sorting Hat opened to speak. "S... Gryffindor!"

A loud cheer came from the Gryffindor table, Ginny and Luna applauding with the rest of the students that were seated at the same table. Devon Merow stood and put the Sorting hat back on the stool before walking off the stage and over to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat at the very end of the long table leaving a space between herself and the nearest person that was seated on the same side. Professor Dumbledor said a few more words and then the empty dishes before them where promptly filled and the feast began.

Ginny grinned, quickly filling her plate with little of any thing that looked good, which in turn turned out to be nearly everything on the table. As she began to eat Luna nudged her for the third time that night. "Looks like our food isn't good enough for the Durmstrang girl." She pointed to where Devon was sitting, Ginny looked over and noted that there was nothing on the girl's plate and she was simply sipping from her goblet. 

"So? Maybe she's just nervous or isn't used to the food here yet. Or she could have eaten already." Ginny responded, slightly annoyed. "Just leave her alone."

xxxxx

It had been just about a month since the start of the new school year. And it seemed that the new student from Durmstrang had a number of rumors being spread about her. Rumors saying that Devon Merow was not a transfer but a spy for the next Triwizard Tournament, to others saying that the reason the red-haired girl had transferred here was because the headmaster of Durmstrang—Mr. Igor Karkaroff—couldn't handle her, for she spent much more time in Professor Dumbledor's office then any rule abiding student would normally. Many other rumors were spread when it was discovered that she had an entire room to herself within the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny sighed quietly as she listened to her friends talk about the Durmstrang girl, or at least that was the title that replaced her name when the students talked about the seemingly rather dark female when they were sure she was well out of ear shot, the now rather tall girl didn't remember exactly how the topic of the controversial girl had come up, nor did she really care. She was actually getting rather fed up with her fellow sixth years, muttering amongst themselves about how the sortinghat had made it's first mistake, that the Durmstrang girl seemed to be a Slytheren more then anything else, always pointing out that the girl never liked to sit near anyone at the long house table during the meals, or claiming they had never actually seen the girl eat the food that always appeared before her... as if she was too good to eat something that a houseelf had touched, or maybe it was because it sat at the Gryffindor table. But Ginny couldn't really blame the girl. It was obvious that most of the Gryffindor —most of Hogwarts for that matter—didn't really want anything to do with her. She sighed yet again and there was no doubt in her mind that the girl had over heard one or more of the conversations that were going on behind her back. But she never stopped to correct the rumor makers; actually she didn't seem to be trying to defend her reputation in any way, shape, or form.

Ginny was snapped from her thoughts when someone made a relatively loud remark about how the Dumstrang girl should just go back to where she came from, they hadn't been told the real reason for the girl's coming to Hogwarts in the first place.

As if on queue Devon Merow walked through the portal of the Fat Lady about halfway through the declaration. Ginny noticed a small sigh escape the other girl's lips but nothing more as she simply continued to walk, making her way to the girl's dormitories.

Ginny glared in the general direction of the speaker before she stood from her spot on one of the plush common room couches and made her way to the girl's dorms as well. Set on doing something that no one else seemed to want to do, simply confront and perhaps get to know the girl. Well at least she would do her best to apologize for the boy that had voiced his opinion at the wrong time.

She took a deep breath and as gathered up every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and knocked on the heavy door ever so lightly. Almost hoping that the girl wouldn't hear so she could hastily trot back down the stairs. What if some of the rumors where true.

xxxxx

Thanks for reading and please do drop me a review and give me some feedback.


	2. Chapter Two

Alright, well here is the second chapter people.

I would like to thank demonlover11 for reviewing. I did go back and attempt to fix that first paragraph. As for the rumors that's all you get to hear... for now of course.

xxxxx

She took a deep breath and as gathered up every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and knocked on the heavy door ever so lightly. Almost hoping that the girl wouldn't hear so she could hastily trot back down the stairs. What if some of the rumors where true.

Before she could turn around and run back down the stairs to sit back down on that couch, which all of a sudden seemed very inviting to her at the moment, a rather annoyed, "yeah?" sounded from the other side of the door. Well, she couldn't turn back now.

Ginny bit her lip before she spoke. "Uh, it's me Ginny. You don't know me but I just wanted to say sorry for what you had to hear back there and I was wondering if you wanted to... you know hang out or something?"

Her answer came in the form of the rustling of papers at first then the door was opened about half ways. At this time Ginny finely got her first view of the other girl from less than ten-feet away. The first thing she noticed was not her striking red hair this time, but how greatly her pail, her almost ivory skin, contrasted with her black Hogwarts robes.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Asked the slim girl, who was just an inch or two taller then Ginny herself.

Ginny quickly shook her head both, to say no and to shake out the cobwebs that had formed in her head. "No. I really am sorry and I really would like to get to know you." She gave a small smile as the other girl studied her carefully as if she expected Ginny to suddenly burst out laughing.

Finally the other girl answered. "Okay, I guess... what do you want to do?"

Ginny looked around for a moment. "Can I come in?"

The other girl hesitated but moved to the side, letting Ginny into the room. It was just like any other room except for the fact that there was only one bed on the entire expanse of the floor instead of the usual four, along with a singular desk. After looking around for a while longer Ginny noticed one other thing, unlike most of the rooms there was no window. She shrugged it off not thinking anything of it.

Devon watched as Ginny looked around her room and sighed. "So?"

The slightly shorter girl quickly turned her gaze from Devon's room to the girl herself. "Sorry I just... you have your own room lucky, how did you manage that any way?"

The Durmstrang girl shrugged. "I was transferred after the rooms were assigned so they didn't want to change things around. I kind of like it... more time to myself."

Ginny nodded. "Cool... so you like to read don't you?" She stated upon noticing quite a large collection of books in one corner on a small shelf, most of the covers black or another dark colour unlike the light colored books she had seen Hermione reading time and time again.

"Yeah I do. It's a way to escape from this place... to be someone else for a bit." Devon looked at Ginny for a moment as she nodded her agreement and then the taller girl sat down on her bed. "So, what do you want to do?"

Ginny paused for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know... oh hey are you going on the Hogsmade trip on Saturday?" She asked upon realizing she didn't have anyone to go with, unless she went with her brother and his friends. Hanging out with her brother and his friends was no longer her idea of a good time, lately Ron had become a little over protective. She was well aware that her body had changed from the days that she had had a crush on 'the great Harry Potter' but as far as she was concerned it was for the better. Except of course for the fact that Ron now nearly bit off the head of any guy that dared look at her.

"No, I wasn't planning on it." Said Devon, looking up at Ginny. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, might be fun you know." Ginny said looking hopeful.

The pail skinned girl looked at Ginny like she was crazy for a moment, but soon a small smile formed on her lips. "Sure. I guess that sounds okay."

Ginny grinned. "Okay cool." She looked at the clock on Devon's desk. "Oh, it's getting late and I have double potions tomorrow... I'm going to go and get some sleep." She walked slowly towards the door. "G'night see you... in potions I guess."

Devon nodded. "Night."

At that Ginny gave her a small wave and then headed to her own room, closing Devon's door when she left. Grinning to herself she made her way down the hall towards her own room.

xxxxx

Once again, please take a second to tell me what you think people.


	3. Chapter Three

Alright, well here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you to everyone who wrote a review.

xxxxx

Ginny walked into the dungeon room that potions class was held in and took a seat near the back of the classroom after glancing around to see if her new found friend had gotten there yet. The further away from Snape she was sitting the better, she still didn't get along with the greasy haired professor all that well. After a bit the youngest Weasley watched Devon walk into the now nearly full classroom and glance around the room for an empty seat. Ginny gave a small wave of her hand, signaling the empty spot that she had saved right beside her. After a short moment of hesitation Devon made her way towards the smiling Ginny and sat down in the empty spot with a quiet, "thanks."

Ginny nodded simply and beamed. "So are you looking forward to the Hogsmaid trip tomorrow?"

Devon nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah... it will be nice to get out of the castle for a bit thanks for inviting me." Then she paused and sniffed the air. "Is it just me or does it smell worse then usual in here?"

Ginny laughed softly and shrugged. "I don't know, smells the same to me." Just as she finished Snape walked into the classroom and the soft murmur of voices came to an abrupt stop.

"Today we will be working on an especially hard potion. I don't expect any of you to be able to brew it correctly but... it is required by the ministry of magic that you at least attempt it." He muttered before turning to the black board and beginning to write down the needed ingredients. When he was finished he turned back to the class. "You may begin." He drawled simply.

Everyone went to the front to gather his or her supplies... everyone except Devon, who walked straight over to Snape and murmured something to him in a hushed tone. Ginny couldn't help but pause to watch, wondering what Devon wanted to ask Snape. To her surprise after a very short time of talking and emotion that the red-haired girl didn't know her teacher could feel crossed his features, he looked sorry. And even though he was talking in hushed tones it sounded like he was apologizing.

A few moments later Devon had collected her things and exited the classroom almost hastily. The youngest Weasley frowned what could be so serious that Snape would excuse her from class, with an apology to boot. She continued to gather the things she needed and then walked back to her caldron and started on the potion. When the potions master came around to check on her progress she decided she had to know what was going on... she couldn't concentrate. "Um... Professor?"

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"I was just wondering why did Devon have to leave? Is something wrong?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

Snape eyed her for a moment before he spoke. "Miss Merow has an allergy to one of the ingredients that we are using today."

Ginny nodded. "O-oh, okay." She said, though the greasy haired teacher had already turned his back on her and started across to the other end of the room.

As soon as Potions was finished Ginny hurried off to the Gryffindor common room to find Devon and ask how she was doing. But when the Fat Lady swung to the side the redhead didn't see her new friend. She nearly frowned before she realized that it was more likely that the other girl was in her room rather than the common room, after all there were a lot less people and she seemed to be a little anti-social. Well at least she was towards anyone who didn't take the time to get to know her.

So she made her way of the flight of stairs that lead to the girl's dormitories and knocked on Devon's door. "Hey, it's Ginny." The young Weasley could hear the soft thunk of a hard covered book being closed and then set down before the door opened. Unlike the previous time it was opened completely rather then just enough to see out.

"Oh, I guess Potions is over then?" Asked the pale girl before her as she moved to the side to let Ginny in.

Ginny nodded as she stepped into the room. "Yep, you didn't really miss anything today."

"That's good." Said Devon as she moved to sit down on her bed, Ginny following suite.

"So... what exactly happened at the start of class? Snape said you were allergic to something... one of the ingredients."

"Yeah... garlic. I can't even touch the stuff it's so bad. And I can't take anything to suppress it so I basically just have to leave the room." Said the girl as she knitted her fingers together.

"Wow. Now that's allergic. At least you will get out of potions every once in awhile then." Ginny said with a small smile.

Devon shrugged. "I guess that's a bright side. I never really looked at it that way."

"Well, we should get to our next classes, Transfergresions should be starting soon."

The slightly taller girl nodded and sighed softly. "Yes, I suppose so."

Ginny grinned and stood up. "Just think of it this way, we get though a few more classes, sleep and then it's off to Hogsmaid the next day. I can't wait, I haven't been there since I went with mum to get all my school things. You've been there before right?"

Devon shook her head. "No, not yet. I got all my stuff at a place a little closer to Durmstrang. I guess you will be my guide kind of." She said with a shrug.

"Oh, really? Cool, I'll show you all the best shops and everything." Said Ginny, looking as though her excitement was growing by the second.

Devon simply nodded and stood up, looking slightly uncomfortable and not all to exited. "Yeah it'll be fun hopefully." She said softly. "Well, like you said, we should get going. I don't want to be late for class."

The young Weasley nodded. "I have to get my books, I'll see you in class." She said, quickly walking out of the room. She had seen the look on Devon's face, it was almost as if she was having second thoughts about the small adventure. Perhaps she had scared the other girl slightly with her eagerness, after all Devon did seem rather anti-social.

xxxxx

Once again, please take a second to tell me what you think everyone.


End file.
